Martha Jones Drabbles
by trancegemini
Summary: COMPLETE. A series of 10 drabbles centering around Martha Jones.
1. Have you met Miss Jones?

**Have you met Miss Jones?**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who', not me.**

She remembers the first time she met him. The man who would be Prime Minister.

"Harold Saxon." He introduces himself to her.

"Martha Jones."

She let him take her hand and lead her around the room, introducing her to everyone. She'd ended up invited here by accident. Her flatmate had needed someone to go with to some fancy do in the middle of London and Martha, needing a break from her studies, had agreed to go.

"Excuse me, have you met Miss Jones?"

She had always wondered why The Master took such an interest in her. After the first incident on the Valiant, she realized why. He'd known all along who she was. Martha Jones, The Doctor's time-travelling companion, and a nearly-Doctor herself.


	2. A Different Kind of Companion Part 1

**Martha meets a different kind of Companion, Part 1**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who' and Joss owns 'Firefly', not me.**

"And this is Inara Serra."

One look at this woman stops her dead in her tracks. When she glances at the Doctor, she sees he's had a similar reaction to this absolutely stunning woman.

He never looks at her THAT way. He sees something in Inara, something Martha herself doesn't have. When Inara explains her job as a Companion to Martha, she begins to formulate a plan.

During their time on Serenity, The Doctor spent most of his time attempting to fix the TARDIS, which left Martha free to do as she pleased. That suited her just fine, as right now she had an appointment with Miss Inara Serra.


	3. A Different Kind of Companion Part 2

**Martha meets a different kind of Companion, Part 2**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who' and Joss owns 'Firefly', not me.**

The repairs to the TARDIS had finally been completed. The Doctor and Martha were ready to leave. But where was Martha?

He spotted her, walking into the cargo hold accompanied by Inara. She said farewell and walked over to the TARDIS, taking one last look at Serenity before disappearing into the bigger-on-the-inside ship.

Back in her room in the TARDIS, Martha went through what Inara had given her before stowing the bag under her bed. From the information they'd been already given by Sally Sparrow, Martha knew that they were due for a spell in 1969. Maybe her gift could be put to good use then, Martha smiled slyly to herself. He couldn't fail to notice her then.


	4. What happens in 1969, stays in 1969

**What happens in 1969, stays in 1969**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who', not me.**

When The Doctor got back from scavenging the local area for parts for his timey-wimey device, he was surprised to find their flat apparently empty. He started to head toward the kitchen, only to be distracted by a fragrant scent he couldn't identify coming from Martha's room. He cautiously pushed open the door and tiptoed inside, attempting to locate the source of this unfamiliar aroma.

He heard a slight squeak behind him and turned. Asleep on the bed, in her borrowed (his really although he never needed much, if any, sleep. Sleep was for tortoises, he'd always said.) stripy pyjamas, was his current companion Martha Jones. He did have the most pressing urge to find out what that perfume was and the source of it was Miss Jones herself. He really didn't want to wake her up. He'd done that once before and he was never doing it again. But he had really, really to know what that was.

He knelt down by the top of the bed and without even thinking, licked her neck. He was startled by a hand grabbing his hair and yanking him forward to the lips of his companion.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out." Martha said, after releasing The Doctor from their lip-lock. "I mean, the incident with Lazarus, I was wearing no knickers under that dress and all you noticed were my shoes. And, then in 1913, you were a schoolteacher and I was a maid. Didn't you ever wonder why I was such a klutz? I enjoyed it, you know."

He smiled and whispered into her ear. "I've got a French maid costume in the TARDIS wardrobe. It's due back any day."

"Why, Mr Smith, I never knew you were so kinky."

"Oh, Miss Jones, you have no idea."


	5. The VIP Visitor

**The VIP Visitor**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who' and 'Torchwood', not me.**

He's nervous. Imagine that, Captain Jack Harkness, nervous. But he hasn't seen Martha since that day. He's knows she now works for U.N.I.T and wonders why she never came to him if she was after a job. He learns the answer soon enough. The Doctor got her the job. Perhaps he thinks it's repayment for saving the world several times over but Jack knows that nothing they could do would ever be enough to say thank you.

They soon settle back into their ways, bantering like the old friends they are. Jack sees his team are jealous but is glad when they decide to accept her as a temporary member of the team.

He's terrified, letting her go on a mission to The Pharm alone. He trusts her almost more than anyone he's ever met, but she's not like him. She won't come back to life if she dies and Jack doesn't want to have to explain to either Francine Jones or The Doctor that Martha's dead. Although he's more afraid of Francine than he is of the Time Lord. He wonders, when Owen dies saving Martha, if she's worth it. He then reminds himself that this is the woman who walked the Earth and saved the world, no the universe, and that alone (well, coupled with the fact she's brilliant) makes her worth it.


	6. The Oncoming Storm

**The Oncoming Storm**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who', not me.**

He's never seen Martha Jones like this. A lone figure, standing before the towering alien silhouettes, unafraid while he lay broken on the ground. He knew what these creatures were and what they planned for Earth. He'd overheard them before she rescued him. She, and her UNIT troops, had taken control on the situation with seconds. Wait a minute, the shadows were getting smaller. The invaders were departing. Martha Jones, with her determination and clever little human mind, had made them leave with her words. No guns, no battles, no war to end all wars, just words. She did all this. His beautiful, brilliant Martha. And, in that moment, he saw her for what she truly was. The Oncoming Storm.


	7. Only Martha Knows

**Only Martha Knows**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who'.**

**A/N: The title of this fic is from the Season 3 soundtrack.**

Just like the Doctor, Martha Jones has her secrets. She knows she'll have to tell him one day and it will break her heart (and both of his) to do so. Right now, she can't, not after what he's just been though. So she settles for telling Donna the truth.

They're both sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. Martha prefers coffee, although neither of them need it, they're wired enough as it is. The Doctor's off on his own somewhere in the depths of the TARDIS and Martha knows better than to disturb him when he's like this.

"I can't imagine what it must be like, losing a child like that." Donna said, interrupting Martha's train of thought.

Martha thinks of the irony of it all and answers quietly, "I can".

Donna looked shocked for a minute and then regains her composure enough to ask, "I'm so sorry, Martha. I didn't know. What happened, sweetheart?"

So Martha pours her heart out to Donna, this almost stranger sitting opposite her. How she discovered she was pregnant a month after leaving the Valiant, how she realised this would mean death for her child, or rather their child, one way or another. How she gave birth to a stillborn daughter, two and a half months early and buried her on the shores of China, after escaping the burning of Japan. How she's carried this secret since then and has been never been able to tell anyone.

Martha finishes her story and sees Donna, blinking back tears. She hates dumping the burden on someone else but it just feels so much better having finally speaking out to someone after all this time.

"You can never tell him." She says to Donna before she heads back to the console room.


	8. Tears of a Clown

**Tears of a Clown**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who'.**

**A/N: The title of this fic is a song by Smokey Robinson and The Miracles.**

He couldn't take his eyes off her, swaying to the music like the majority of the wedding guests. He hadn't been invited to her wedding but since when had that ever stopped him. He saw that her new husband had moved off to get drinks for them and managed to accost her while she was on her own.

"Hello, Martha Jones."

She looked at him quizzically. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Realisation dawned on him. "Of course. You don't recognise me and why should you? I've regenerated." He grinned, although not quite as manically as his previous incarnation, at her.

There was silence for a moment.

"Doctor? Oh my God, you look younger than I do." A pause. "So, how have you been?"

"You know me, Martha. I'm always keeping busy. Saving planets, fighting monsters and being pretty sort of marvellous." He said, with an air of fake superiority.

"Just the usual stuff, then." She smiled.

He'd missed that smile. All those moments, all those times she'd thought he wasn't looking. She was wrong. He had been looking, attempting to catch fleeting glimpses of the childlike wonder in her face, as they travelled to the far reaches of the universe and back again.

He noticed Tom Milligan heading back towards them. Martha twisted her head to follow his gaze but when she turned back to face him, he had vanished. Martha caught sight of a long dark coat heading towards the entrance. By now, Tom had caught up to her and asked 'Who was that?"

"Just a friend, that's all."

The Time Lord heard it all, his advanced hearing picking up every word, even over all the din. He walked away from the party quickly, so nobody could see the single tear rolling down his cheek.


	9. The Death of Martha Jones

**The Death of Martha Jones**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who'.**

"Gran, there's a Mr. Smith here to see you." Her grand-daughter said quite cheerily. Martha looked up surprised and then gave the briefest of nods.

_He_ walked into the room and she let out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. He doesn't appear to have aged even a day and still wearing one of his trademark suits. This time, it's the blue suit, light blue shirt and red tie. Oh and, of course, the red Converse.

"Hello, Martha Jones." He smiled at her and sat down on a chair opposite her.

"Hello yourself, Mister Smith." She returned his smile and said. "You wore that outfit the day we first met. Then again, you wore the other one too."

"So I did. You have a good memory."

"It's not every day one encounters a mysterious alien with a time-travelling police box." Martha smiled wistfully at the memory of her first meeting with The Doctor. This eccentric stranger coming up to her in the middle of the street, taking his tie off and remarking 'Like so! D' you see.'.

They talked the afternoon away like the old friends that they were, telling each other everything that happened over the years. When the conversation started to slow, Martha suddenly blurted out.

"I'm going to die today, aren't I, Doctor?"

"Don't be silly, Miss Jones. You've got your first great-grandchild to see yet." He got up from his chair and approached her. "Besides I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Of course, you will." When he looked puzzled, she continued. "You were at my wedding. Well, not you exactly, another you." If the Doctor looked slightly disturbed by her words (and he did), Martha didn't notice it.

Martha's grand-daughter came into the room to tell her dinner would be ready shortly and the Doctor decided it was time to leave.

"Goodbye, Martha Jones"

"See you in another life, Mister."

The first thing he did after leaving was to order flowers to be sent to Martha's address for the next day…

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._


	10. Me and Martha Jones

**Me and Martha Jones**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns 'Doctor Who'.**

The Doctor lent against the console of the TARDIS. His latest companion, Amy Pond, had disappeared off to her room to clean up. The Doctor had promised her snow, a winter solstice festival and the most beautiful meteor shower this side of the Andromeda Galaxy. Instead they'd landed in a swamp and then ended up getting chasing through said swamp by the rather angry natives. Amy had lost her brand new boots somewhere in the swamp. She'd forgive him for that, someday.

It took a moment for the Doctor to realise that the TARDIS had stopped moving. He glanced at the screen. It showed they'd landed in the gardens of a small country hotel. The Doctor frowned and eyed the door suspiciously but, in the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he ambled towards the door.

Amy felt so much cleaner now, although she didn't think that the smell would ever wear off. It was too quiet in the TARDIS, she decided, without the Doctor's constant chatter. Amy shivered and noticed that the door was ajar. She tiptoed to the door and peered through the gap in the doorway. The Doctor was trudging down a path towards the TARDIS, his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast. He glanced up for a brief moment and caught sight of Amy watching him.

The Doctor slunk into the TARDIS and gently shut the door with a click. He continued up to the console and leant against it, his head bowed in contemplation. Amy remained by the door, watching him, waiting for him to say something. Just as she decided to break the silence, he spoke.

"Her name was Martha Jones and she was the best and brightest."

Amy Pond stood there and let him pour his hearts out about all his companions but especially about his beloved Martha Jones.


End file.
